You Promise?
by Sisters-Grimm
Summary: Ed makes Winry a promise; a promise that he has to keep. Basically Fluff ONESHOT EdxWin R


**Ophellia: Another old oneshot, also not my best but it will do. I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

**You Promise?:**

Winry said nothing as Pinako instructed her to install Ed's other Auto Mail limb when she did. Winry hated this part of the Elric visits because she caused Ed more pain then he already had… She flinched when he gave a short cry of pain and let one tear slide down his cheek. She leaned over and wiped his cheek swiftly and softly. Ed was surprised from her sign of affection and smiled weakly at the young girl. Winry turned away immediately and blushed as Ed tested his metal joints.

"I attached the nerve endings differently this time," Winry said quietly." You can actually feel with your Auto Mail like you do with your normal arms! See if I touch your hand you feel-"

"Your hand!" Ed cried taking her hand in amazement. Winry felt him stroke her hand and stare in awe at his metal limb. Winry felt her cheeks flush red again as Ed smoothed his finger over her knuckle." I can't believe it! Winry you are my angel!"

Ed scooped her up into an embrace and twirled her around as he danced around the room. Pinako chuckled and watched the couple dance happily around the room. Al grinned and joined the couple's laughter.

"Just promise me that you won't go and shred this one to pieces!" Winry cried as she was twirled above the ground by Ed." I made this one specially for you and I don't know that I can perfect it again!"

"For you Win," Ed said half out of breath," I'll promise anything! So I swear I will not shred my Auto Mail anymore! Like I said, I'll promise you anything Winry!"

"I'll have to hold you to that," Winry muttered sadly. Ed caught her sad gaze and tilted his head, confused. Winry hated/ loved when he did that. It made him look so adorably cute that Winry was tempted to grab him and kiss him." But I think Granny had dinner for you guys… I just have to finish a few things in the workshop, so go on without me…"

The group shrugged and walked out of the workshop, leaving Winry to her thoughts. She tried to calm her rapidly beating heart as she sat down at her workbench…

Ed entered the workshop holding a plate of food. He walked over to Winry and smiled when he saw she had dozed off on the workbench. He covered her with a blanket from a chair and picked her up, bride-style. He carried her into the living room and laid her on the couch silently. He kissed her forehead and climbed up the stairs after that. Only Pinako caught this loving scene and she only smirked.

Winry wiped the sleep from her eyes as the coffeepot began to brew. Her ponytail was on the side of her head and her clothes were rumpled from sleep. She didn't hear Ed come walking into the kitchen as she yawned. He smiled slyly and walked behind Winry. He hugged her waist and felt her jump against his chest and smiled wider at her surprise to his action.

"Well good morning angel," Ed whispered in her ear before letting go of Winry's waist. She nodded and Ed noticed how her face reddened from blush. He stepped over and ran his finger down her arm and he felt her shiver slightly." I am still amazed at your genius! I've been touching everything just to see how it feels! The rough cotton sheets, grass, your tools, and your soft skin…"

Winry's head snapped around and Ed met her astonished blue eyes. She felt his metal hand run down her arm again and she blushed deeper. Ed felt his own face reddens from his bold move but he continued to rub Winry arm gently.

"Hey Ed," Winry whispered. Ed nodded and moved his hand from her shoulder to her wrist." Can I take you up on that thing you said last night?"

"And that would be?" Ed asked letting her hand go. He reached across Winry to grab two coffee mugs and he handed one to her and let her pour her coffee.

"That you'll promise me anything," Winry said pouring coffee in both the mugs." I want you to promise me you'll visit soon… I know you and Al have one last year of the military, but Granny and I miss seeing you… So can you promise me to come back soon?"

"Winry…" Ed murmured. He set down his coffee mug and held out his arms for Winry to hug him tightly around the waist." Of course I'll promise to return soon! Actually Mustang called last night and now I have good news!" Winry looked up at him hopefully." He said Al and I could stay for the rest of this week! He said there hadn't been any missions in days and all we would have to do would be paperwork… Of course he tried to use the excuse that it was Valentine's Day on Friday and he wanted us to be with family for it! Ha! He only wants us gone so he and Riza can get cozy!"

"So you and Al can stay through next Friday?" Winry said smiling broadly. Ed nodded and tweaked her nose playfully." You Alchemy Geek! Don't scare me like that!"

Then, pulling it out of no where, Winry hit Ed over the head with her wrench. Ed laughed, seeing as Winry hadn't really hit him hard and grabbed Winry around the waist. He slung her over his shoulder and twirled in a circle. Winry laughed and playfully punched his back so he'd let go. They were still in this position when Al came walking into the room.

"Well aren't we chipper this morning," Al giggled as he downed a cup of coffee." You two sure are ready for Valentine's Day tomorrow… Seeya, I gotta go meet Sheska at the park!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Ed cried. Al stuck his head back into the kitchen and gave Ed an evil grin. Ed felt his face grow very red from Al's stare.

"Oh because you're making _such_ a good example of that!" Al said walking out the door. Winry let out a giggle and soon both "friends" were in a fit of hysterics.

"Let's go for a walk," Winry said pulling on her ankle-high combat boots. Ed nodded as he pulled on his signature red jacket and white gloves." You don't have to wear that. Everyone here has Auto Mail, Ed! And it's, like, ninety degrees out! Just wear your tanktop!"

"Win you don't have to make me feel better!" Ed smiled. He pulled his jacket and gloves off, though. The couple walked down the country road and started to chat happily." So what are we doing tomorrow? I mean, Al and Paninya probably have plans… And Granny left this morning for a business trip. What are we going to do? We could just hang out or…"

"Is Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, asking me on a date?" Winry asked. She stopped and leaned against a tree." Little, plain, mechanic, Winry? Me, who has been your friend for forever and isn't near as pretty as all the other girls who fawn over you at the military or all the girls you meet in you travels."

"Winry don't ever say that!" Ed cried. He reached out and pulled Winry into a tight embrace. Winry's breath caught in her throat as Ed ran a hand through her light blonde hair." You are the most wonderful, beautiful, kind, and awesome girl I know! Don't ever compare yourself those military chicks! All they care about is looks and how much money a guy has! You are a million times better then them and you are the only girl for me!"

Winry couldn't stand it anymore and jolted up to kiss Ed, hard, on the lips. Ed felt his lips melt against Winry's and their bodies mold together into an embrace. When they both broke away for air there was only one thing either one could say.

"Wow!" They both muttered. Ed leaned back down first to kiss Winry one last time, melting against her body again. Everything was right for once…

**Fin**

**Ophellia: R&R please kids :3**


End file.
